


Soobin's Happiness Log (2/20-5/11)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sad Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Soobin's Happiness Log (2/20-5/11)

2020/02/20 - 5:17(?) pm

hyung's smile

2020/02/21 - 3:30(?) pm

hyung wants to kiss me  
or not

2020/02/24 - 6:02 am

"soobinie"

2020/02/24 - 8:44 pm

hyung eating like it's his last meal  
i want to sleep with him

2020/03/04 - 00:00

debut anniversary!  
hyung's secret relationship  
with a girl idol  
he sneaks back in with hickies  
i am so so obsessed

2020/03/07 - 6:07 am

hyung still tries to kiss me  
it hurts to turn away

2020/03/12 - 5:45(?) pm

there's ice cream on his mouth  
and he has a girlfriend  
i want to die

2020/03/15 - 2:11 am

it was a game  
i couldn't turn away as  
cameras relished my torture

2020/03/15 - 3:10 am

broke hyung's nose  
cried a lot  
"family meeting"  
i want to go home

2020/04/30 - 10:44 am

smell of the river

2020/05/01 - 6:12 am

molang's cheeks

2020/05/02 - 6:13 am

warm bread

2020/05/03 - 6:10 am

pororo reruns

2020/05/04 - 6:10 am

lying down is the best  
but slow walks are nice too  
especially when listening to music

2020/05/05 - 6:17 am

huening hugs

2020/05/06 - 6:10 am

sunlight

2020/05/06 - 3:30(?) pm

"good job, soobin"

2020/05/08 - 7:37 am

hyung's riffs

2020/05/08 - 1:15(?) am

hyung broke up with his girl

2020/05/08 - 1:20(?) am

hyung telling me i have the stars in my eyes

2020/05/08 - 7:34 am

hyung's body heat

2020/05/09 - 5:40 pm

friendly delivery drivers

2020/05/11 - 4:14 am

hyung's kiss  
last ones in the dressing room  
noonas reapplying lip tint on set  
hyung's eyes  
hyung's dance  
hyung's hands in mine  
hyung's smile  
hyung's laugh


End file.
